


The Sound of Silence

by crichtonsangel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Rape, Biting, Blood and Violence, Chains, F/M, Gag, Kidnapped Cameron Mitchell, M/M, Muzzle, Other, Starvation, Stripped, Torture, weapon testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crichtonsangel/pseuds/crichtonsangel
Summary: Samantha Carter and Cameron Mitchell are on a mission to meet with Kasam people on Planet Rem because they say they have discovered a way to defeat Earth's constant nemesis, The Ori.  However, when they arrive, Carter and Mitchell are taken captive.  Carter begins to be treated nicely while Cameron is tortured unknown to Carter.  The Kasam are not what they seem and Cameron and Carter were not brought there for the same reasons they were told.  Can they both get away before Cameron's life is extinguished?





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I created an a bit of alien language at the beginning:  
> Razras: boots  
> Squin: liar
> 
> Most of the words, the alien says the English translation afterwards.

Grey fog turned to blurry images.

What the hell had just happened?

The last thing he remembered was going through the Stargate. And where was Colonel Samantha Carter? They had been sent to meet with the inhabitants of the planet Ren that claimed to have the secret of fully destroying the Ori and also some additional information of another enemy that were coming soon to destroy the Taur’i. 

Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell sat up and tried to focus his eyes despite the ringing in his head. Moldy dank darkness met his sight and smell. 

“Definitely an ambush, wonderful,” he snarked at himself as he tried his legs and found that he was still able to stand. 

As his vision cleared, iron bars mocked him as he realized that not only was he a prisoner inside of a cell; he was alone. Samantha Carter was nowhere to be found. 

Metal squealed and scraped against each itself as the large metal door outside of his cell opened. Ducking under the large door, a tall being with dark green skin grinned at him with pointy teeth as he came inside of the room.

“Mitchell,” the being’s voice almost sounded demonic, “You are awake. I am Yamani, one of the Kasam people of Rem, “You have been brought here for study. Now we will discuss our terms concerning you and the one you call Carter.”

“No, no,” Cameron pointed a finger at Yamani, “That is not what we agreed upon and you are not the people we dealt with. We agreed to come and help you against the Ori. You said you had some information for us against them and some information about another enemy that was about to attack us.”

“We were the people, as you call them, that you dealt with,” Yamani moved closer to the cell and looked carefully at Mitchell’s face, “We just changed form to meet with your leaders so you would not be afraid. You are the male of your species, no?”

“Why would we be afraid?” Cameron’s blue eyes grew wider as he studied the horrid features of this green monster, “Because you look like the Incredible Hulk? And yeah, I am one of the male of the species as you put it. I am willing to negotiate with you for the release of myself and Lt. Colonel Carter.”

“So male and female have the same ranks?” Yamani asked, wrapping his long fingers around the iron bars of Cameron’s cell, “We are familiar with the anatomy of the female Taur’i. We are interested in the male Taur’i.”  
“Well, I am not here to give you a lesson on my anatomy,” Cameron backed away from the bars that Yamani was holding, “Lt Colonel Carter and I are here to get the information. We brought the weapons we promised. You have those and I am assuming since you have me that you have Colonel Carter as well.”

“Mitchell,” Yamani boomed, “My people do not need help with the Ori. They tried to spread their poison but failed miserably. The Kasam can squash the Ori and the Ori are aware so they leave us. We thought about helping the Taur’i but we are interested in how you work.”

“I work just fine,” Cameron moved further back in the cell, starting to feel a little cold since they had stripped of him his jacket when he had been brought into their prison.

“Here are the terms, Mitchell. Right now, your Colonel Carter is in the same kind of cell as you.”

The dark green hand waved over a glass wall and Samantha appeared sitting in a corner of a cell. 

“If you cooperate, Mitchell, for everything that you cooperate with or give up, we will give a comfort to your Colonel Carter. Warmth, new clothes, wounds treated if she has any, water, food, those type of things. You, you may not be treated so well but by agreeing to do the things we will put you through, you will ensure that Colonel Samantha Carter will be taken care of. Do you agree to these terms?”

“Will we both be released when this is over?” Cameron asked, fearing the answer.

“Carter will be released and she will be fine. Whatever is left of you, Mitchell will be released. Although we can assure you, you will be alive. We just want to see how the male is different from the female of your species.”

“Physically or mentally?” Cameron stood in the middle of his cell and watched the green alien carefully.

“Do I give Colonel Carter her heavier covering back now, I believe she called it a jacket, or do I take another piece of clothing away from her, Mitchell? That is the only choice. Really, you do not have a choice in this. If you do not participate, you hurt your teammate.”

Cameron nodded.

“Is that an agreement?” Yamani asked grinning.

“To keep Carter safe, it is an agreement,” Cameron reluctantly agreed.

“Interesting,” Yamani tapped his hands on Cameron’s bars, “We just took his freedom and you can take his shirt. Give Colonel Carter her jacket and a blanket.”

Yamani’s minion nodded and left. More guards came in and entered the cell with Cameron. He tried to fight with them at first but received a punch in the gut for his troubles. His t-shirt was then ripped away from his body. Cuffs were placed on his wrists stronger than any metal Earth possessed because he could not move his hands at all. An element in them having an immediate paralyzing effect. 

He was led into another room that was painted a solid crimson. 

“Lean against the wall,” the guard shoved him roughly against the wall, “And don’t move a muscle.”

“Carter?” Cameron asked again. 

Yamani showed the glass wall again and Carter was having a cot set up where she was sleeping.

Cameron nodded

“Now follow orders, Mitchell,” Yamani insisted, “Sit down on the floor.”

“The floor?” Cameron looked confused.

“I want to see the bottoms of your feet, yes?” Yamani grinned so that his teeth were showing again.

Cameron sat on the icy floor and instantly felt a pain in his bad leg as he did when bad weather was oncoming into the area. Wincing a little, apparently the green ogre had missed his pain.

“You wear Razras?” Yamani touched the tip of Cameron’s boot.

“If you mean boots, then yes,” Cameron answered, “If razras are boots, yes we do.”

“We do not. Why do the Taur’i fear their feet damaged?”

The being in front of him had large green stony feet with long toes. It looked as if nothing could hurt this creature.All Cameron knew was that he would hate to be the guy under such toes. 

“Remove his razras...boots and anything covering his feet,” Yamani commanded the soldiers.

“His hands?” another soldier asked.

“Above his head,” Yamani motioned to a chain above Cameron’s head, “Keep them held there so he cannot interfere.”

“Why can’t I feel my hands?” Cameron asked Yamani

“Stop talking,” Yamani told him, “I am going to ask the questions from now on and you are going to answer them, yes? If you do not follow the rules, your precious Carter will suffer. Each test or action we are allowed to do to you will get Colonel Carter the things she needs to survive here on Planet Rem. If you do well, she may even get to a party we are having. If you do not stop, items will be taken from her and you will be punished and put through even more testing without rest, do you understand, Mitchell?”

Cameron nodded.

Frosty air made Cameron’s feet hurt and he watched quietly as the green creature brought one of its long fingers towards the bottoms of his feet. It did not hurt him as he expected but scraped across the soles of his feet and then the balls of his feet and then to his toes.

“Interesting,” Yamani touched the side of a computer and it was making notes, “Your feet are rougher than the female counterpart we had tested previously.”

“Men’s feet are generally rougher,” Cameron explained, “Especially a military man. I run a lot so calluses get built up and they make the feet rough. Boots also tend to make feet rough too.”

“Your feet are turning colors,” Yamani commented, ‘Why?”

“I am cold,” Cameron explained, “You live on a damn ice planet. Can I have my boots and socks back now?”

“Socks, yes,” Yamani smiled, “But as Mitchell has not learned the rules, gag him for the night. He is only to answer my questions. He is not to ask for anything.”

A soldier came in and placed his socks back on his feet which did bring back some warmth to his toes. However, another soldier brought in what looked like a muzzle to Cameron. It was large and black and made of a material of which he was not familiar. There was a ball in the middle of it that looked like a piece of garlic and they forced it between his lips and teeth before they fastened it in two different places behind his head. The ball kept his mouth full and the muzzle kept his jaws shut tightly around it with absolutely no room to open his mouth for the night. He could breathe out of his nose if he was careful and did not panic. It was going to be a long night.

 

Chapter 2  
With aching jaws and shoulders, his eyes opened to a world of agony. While he had managed to lean against the wall of this room for the night, his back was screaming in pain from the injury he had received in the crash in Antarctica a few years ago. He had managed to get a little sleep despite his predicament. Cameron had to be careful how he spoke to these people. His grandmother always said he had a big mouth.

The door to the chamber he was in opened and the enchanting aroma of bacon and eggs wafted inside with Yamani. Cameron closed his eyes. He was not ready for this yet this morning.

“Carter says to have a good morning, Mitchell,” Yamani spoke, “She says you like bacon and eggs. I had our food materializer make what you Taur’i call bacon and eggs. Carter says it is good. Would you like some?”

Cameron’s stomach rumbled in response. He had not eaten since before the mission started nor had he been offered any food before now. However, the bacon and eggs did smell delicious and it was his favorite. 

“Release his hand from the upper chain,” Yamani told one of two soldiers that had entered.

Cameron’s hands dropped into his lap paralyzed, unable to move or feel.

“We have found that our new poison works on the Taur’i,” Yamani grinned, “Remove the manacles around his wrists and also his gag.”

Cameron sat still as the soldiers removed both of them and never made a sound. Hunger pains growled in his stomach but he still wondered how he was going to eat without the use of his hands.

“Can you move your wrists or your hands?” Yamani touched Cameron’s hands feeling his fingers and prodding his wrists with his long green fingers.

“Open your mouth,” a soldier ordered Cameron.

When he did, a handful of their eggs and bacon was shoved into his mouth along with the slime on their hands. Gagging, he managed to get it down. His stomach wanted to toss it back to his throat but he was trying to not allow it. He needed the nourishment since he had not eaten.

“No,” Cameron answered, finally speaking and answering Yamani’s question of whether he could move his hands.

“Ah, there is that voice,” the alien gloated, “We cut it off from you last night. Is there ever a time you have never been able to use it previously?”

“Not been able to use my voice?” Cameron asked, becoming concerned with their line of questions.

“Yes, we gagged you and you were silent all night. Has something ever happened when you were silent all night before now?”

His thoughts rewinded to the plane crash in Antarctica. Cameron had been in and out of consciousness for days and unable to speak also because of a breathing tube, Did he want to admit this to these rogue aliens? Could they force him to tell this?

“A Squin! Pure and utter squin!” one of the soldiers come by but he did not look like a soldier and Cameron had no idea what he was talking about.

“Traq here,” Yamani put his hand on the man in the crimson robe, “is a wosan, in your language, a truth-teller, maybe? He can tell if you are telling the truth.”

“Lie detector,” Cameron muttered.

“Yes, that is it,” Yamani nodded, “You must tell the truth or when Traq touches you, you will be sorry. We just want the information.”

“I’m silent when I sleep,” Cameron told them.

Traq’s fingers were long like Yamani’s and his first finger was approaching Cameron’s right temple. When the tip touched it felt like electricity surged through his head and he began to seize.

“Now,” Yamani purred, “Answer my question. Has something ever happened that caused you to be silent all night before now.”

“I was in a plane crash and had a breathing tube down my throat,” Cameron answered, leaning over to the floor to lay down. 

“Interesting to know. Stand up, Mitchell.”

Cameron stood up and still kept trying to shake feeling into his hands.

“A mighty potent poison it is, eh?” Yamani asked him, “I am curious to see a Taur’i naked.”

“Let’s skip that,” Cameron told him, “I can get you a human Anatomy book and you can look all you want.”

“No, no,” Yamani shook one of his long fingers at Cameron, “You promised everything we wanted for Colonel Carter.”

Cameron could see Carter on the mirror and she appeared to be doing well.

“What will she get if I do this?” Cameron asked.

“She gets to live another day, ungrateful Taur’i!” Yamani was losing his patience as his lizard-like eyes flamed crimson for a moment and Cameron felt his stomach clench.

Yamani started firing orders in another language . Cameron felt a blow to the back of his head and his whole world faded to black.

Chapter 3

Bleary eyes opened. Fuzzy and he could feel his eyes burning. Had they sprayed him in the eyes with something? His eyes were tearing up and the tears were sliding down his face.

Trying to move, he found that his wrists were chained again but straight out at his sides, possibly to a wall at each side. When he tried to lift his feet, he found that his legs and feet had been chained apart and the chain must be connected to the floor because he could not lift them. Cold chills gripped his body running over his naked skin. They had stripped him while he was knocked out. In a moment, his vision finished clearing and all was as he imagined.

“A male Taur’i body is very interesting,” Yamani ran his hand over Cameron’s chest and stomach, “Do they all look like you?”

Yesterday, Cameron did not mind so much talking to the alien when he was just chained. Now that he was chained and stripped, he was starting to get nervous.

“That was a question, Mitchell. You may answer,” Yamani reminded him.

“We are all shaped differently,” Cameron answered.

“What? No smart remarks now that I removed your clothes?” Yamani snickered, “You are quite a funny looking species but we shall see how everything works. We modified one of our women with Taur’i organs and we will use her as we find out more about you.”

A monstrosity of a woman was brought into the room and Cameron groaned at the sight of her.

“What’s wrong, Mitchell? Does she not meet your needs?” Yamani laughed, “Yes, she is quite a sight. But she is not for you to enjoy. You are for her to enjoy and she will test your parts.”

“She will what?” Cameron snapped and started to fight the chains.

“How does he make you feel?” Yamani asked the woman.

“He makes the human parts come alive. Yes, I shall have him. He has such spirit.”

“Falana,” he addressed the woman, “You will be able, to how do the Taur’i say, copulate with him after we run our tests. It will be better if he does not know what is coming next.”

Cameron stared at them defiantly.

“What causes your eyes to be different colors?” Yamani looked closely at Cameron’s blue eyes.

“Genetics,” Cameron spat out the answer, his body shivering both from the cold and from the fear he was feeling.

“Ah yes, the last Taur’i we had explained genetics to us,” Yamani grinned, “We just need to test our weapon against the Taur’i eyes. Light now!”

Cameron tried to close his eyes and turn his head but the white light was all encompassing and too quick. Burning and sizzling ensued and his vision faded to black as his consciousness severed the last thread it was holding onto.

Footsteps moved around him.

“The laser light is too strong, Master Yamani,” Cameron heard a female speak, “I think you may have permanently damaged the Taur’i’s eyes.”

“That is fine,” Yamani responded, grabbing Cameron’s chin and tipping his face upwards, “Right now, we will not know until later if they are truly damaged because they are sealed shut although they do appear to be leaking fluid.”

“Women Taur’i cry,” the female spoke, “Do men?”

“Yes,” Cameron thought, “Men do cry.”

“At this setting, we know it will blind the Taur’i and we know it will make the Taur’i useless in battle. One less test down,” Cameron heard Yamani boasting.

“How do we know that he is still unconscious?” the female voice asked.

“The pain in his eyes must be unbearable. He would be unable to keep quiet,” Yamani bragged.

“What if he is using his hearing to find out our plans?” she continued.

“You sound as paranoid as the prisoner,” he continued, “Do something to him and see if he responds.”

Cameron was nervous now, listening hard for every footstep they made. The same slimy long fingers traced over his chest and he did not flinch. He had expected her to go to his chest first. Everyone seemed to and he did not understand why. The long fingers then wrapped around the shaft of his penis and his body stiffened.

“AH yes,” the female voice sounded again, “He is awake.”

“You were a pretty boy for a Taur’i. I have seen your kind. Do you like to be petted, Mitchell?” 

She was stroking his manhood in her hand. Cameron felt sick that his body was reacting as though he was not sick at her touch.

“Get me a container,” she spoke as she continued to to stroke him, harder and faster, 

“Stop!” Cameron insisted, “Stop touching me!”

“You might be in command where you are from Colonel but you are not in command of me,” the female purred until she had brought him to his pinnacle and he spurted forth and she had the DNA sample she coveted.

“That was easy enough,” she laughed and her long fingers began to stroke his body again. Over his chest and arms and over both sides of his ribs. She felt him hold his breath and his her fingers dipped below his waist again.

“You do not want me to touch you there?” She wrapped her fingers around his manhood again, “I thought this was a source of pleasure for the Taur’i. Thank you, Falana,” another female voice sounded, “I’ll take it from here.”

Cameron remained defiant and quiet. Something hot and wet enveloped his manhood and he could only guess she had just taken him in her mouth.

“No, please stop,” Cameron begged her as he heard Yamani step up behind him.

“The woman, how you say, pleasuring you, is my mate Halda and she will get her fill of you Mitchell. We have your DNA which is part of what we wanted. Now Halda shall have her fill. Your Carter is being well taken care of. But again like before, you cannot stop talking, the gag and muzzle must be reapplied.”

“Water first, please,” Mitchell begged, “So thirsty.”

As Halda continued to felate Mitchell, Yamani brought in a pail with water. Yamani bumped the pail to Cameron’s lips and he began to drink greedily. Yamani drew away the pail and Cameron was panting from drinking water so quickly.

“This Taur’i is so tasty,” Halda purred, I could eat him alive, “Do not gag him, Yamani. I love to hear him scream at me. If I tire, I can cut his tongue or cut his throat. It has worked with others before him.”

“Fine, my dear. Have your fun. But this one we will have to return to Colonel Carter when we are finished. He must at least be breathing.”

“Breathing he will be,” Halda smiled at her mate, “I can’t promise much else.

Chapter 4

Meanwhile back at Cheyenne Mountain….

“The beings of the Planet Rem have been less than forthcoming with us about the locations of Lt Col Carter and Lt Col Mitchell. We were told that they are both fine, we are not being allowed to see them nor are we picking up their homing chips,” Daniel Jackson reported to the rest of the team and to General Landy, “General O’Neill has also come aboard the mission and has requested that he, Teal’c and myself travel through the Stargate to rescue Mitchell and Carter. Something is obviously wrong.”

“Obviously,” General Hank Landry agreed, “The beings of Rem seemed so much like human in form that I was not afraid for us to go.”

“Briefings in an hour and then travel,” General Landry informed them, “O’Neill needs to be informed and he will arrive shortly. Dismissed Gentlemen.” 

Chapter 5

When Halda had finished with Mitchell, he had chunks of flesh missing up and down his legs, the inside of his thighs, and she had scraped her teeth over the top of the shaft of his cock. 

Cameron’s body screamed and burned from what it had been put through. He wanted to shrink into a corner and hide away but he was still chained and spread out four ways, on display for anyone who wished to play with Yamani’s new toy. Blood was dried over his legs and in some areas he could still feel its wetness.

The door opened and Cameron attempted to stand defiantly even though he felt as if he might fall any minute.

“You survived my mate!” Yamani’s voice still scared him and he tried to freeze in place, “You stink, Mitchell. Could not hold bathroom functions when my mate hurt you. Shame it will only get worse. I have more tests but I guess I can tell you the total truth now.”

 

“We lured you and Lt. Colonel Carter here under falsities. It is true. We have studied the female of the species and since you agreed to cooperate with us; we have made sure Carter has had a wonderful time. However, we have imitated your people also so she thinks everything is fine. Our true purpose is to study male Taur’i anatomy and to study how you react to our new and improved...how you say...weapons? I must finish for my government soon because we have heard intel your people are on their way.”

“Now Mitchell, you will need to be brought to another room and cleaned before the next study starts. There is no time for rest since your people are on their way so the next tests must happen immediately.”

What scared Cameron most was that he was unable to see what was about to happen to him since his eyes had been burned by the Rem. If only Carter knew where he was. Why wasn’t she worried? Were they really treating her that good here on this planet? They had promised him to be able to see Carter on the monitors and then they had burned his eyes with their new weapon. Cameron wondered what was really happening to her.

Exhausted, his limbs held against the chains until he heard many footsteps enter the room. The locks clicked to the bonds holding him and his body collapsed to the floor. Cameron has been standing in that position for too long now and he was exhausted.

“Stinking Taur’i,” the alien complained.

“We just have to get him to the Star Room and they take it from there,” another voice explained.

“But this one is disgusting,” the first one complained again, “They must have been really torturing him. He is covered in Taur’i blood and he stinks. He definitely looks horrible.”

“He must be the one they are testing the new bio weapons on,” another one chimed in, “He’ll be lucky to survive what they do to him next.”

“You Taur’i!” one poked Cameron with his staff, “Can you stand?”

Cameron attempted to stand and collapsed in a mess of wetness on the floor beneath him.

“Ugh, he fell into more of it,” he heard the first voice complain, “Chain his hands above him over there away from the mess. I will need to spray him off before we can even bring him into the hall.”

“A hall?” Cameron thought to himself, “I’m naked and they are going to bring me into the hall?”

Starvation was starting to really kick in. Food was only given to him in bits, enough to keep him alive but weak. His thoughts had drifted to a large pepperoni pizza with a cold beer or a grilled hamburger with the perfect slice of cheddar cheese with a Coke when he got hit with a blast of warm water. It bordered on hot but it felt so good to his skin. What felt like soft sponges began to clean and softly move across his injured legs, his backside, and his manhood. 

“The prisoner emotionally shut down,” he heard one of them saying, “He was no longer responding so we hosed him down here with the warm water as they were to do in the Star Room.”

“Is he responding now?” it was Yamani’s voice.

“No, he has not said a word.”

“He did not fight when you washed him?” Yamani asked, “Never screamed or made a comment?”

“No sir.”

“We may have broken this Taur’i,” Yamani purred, “I will be down to see.”

Chapter 6

“Walk!”

Cameron was ordered to walk but he felt like he could barely stand. His limbs were exhausted and sore from being stretched out for days and with chunks of flesh missing from his legs, every step was excruciating. Not to mention that his eyes were still burned and he had no idea where he was going. A soldier kept a hand on his shoulder to steer him. Yanking Cameron to a stop, he almost fell backwards.

“Ah, Mitchell, two more tests to go,” he heard Yamani’s voice but was far from answering him. For now, he felt it best to keep quiet, “Please do what you are told. Although I cannot say this one will go quickly. This is the one where I am allowed to study the male Taur’i anatomy. I like to as you Taur’i say, take my time?”

That was the part that worried Cameron. He did not know how much more of this torture he could take from these aliens

“Get onto the spreader,” one of the soldiers growled and Cameron froze in place. He did not like the sound of the contraption he was about to get onto and since his eyes were burned, he had no idea where it was or how to get onto it.

“Cashua, idiot,” Yamani fussed at the soldier, “Can you not see the test subject’s eyes are burned? You must show him and fasten him down correctly. This test he has and one more. Then he can go home with his precious Carter.”

“This is what is called a spreader, my dear Mitchell,” Yamani continued as he assisted the process of helping them get him onto it, “It will go better if you just let them arrange your body and do as you are instructed.”

Cameron nodded,

He was put on his knees and his knees were strapped to the table in that position. Leaning over, his chest was resting on a small platform and his arms were brought down beside him, resting on the elbows. Hands were checking his straps and bindings. 

“The prisoner is ready,” Cameron’s ears picked up the guard’s voice.

“Stand by,” Yamani spoke, “One of you bring my gag muzzle. I want his mouth closed while this one is happening because if his mouth is not bound, he will scream.”

Cameron felt them placing a muzzle on him and it was tightening around his face where he could not open his mouth. The metals structure in the jaw of the muzzle was so tight if he even tried to scream, he might break his jaw. 

“Not a sound out of you, Mitchell,” Yamani smacked him hard on one of his butt cheeks and Cameron jumped.

Dread and terror filled the pit of Cameron’s stomach when he felt his knees and ass cheeks being easily spread apart by this table and he felt and heard it lock into position. His breath hitched in his throat and for a moment he could not breathe at all.

“We have not started the procedure yet, Mitchell and you have already lost breath,” Yamani patted his ass cheek again, “Breathe through your nose. You must breathe.”

One of Yamani’s long stick fingers penetrated his anus roughly and up into his colon. The stick finger stopped but Cameron felt something else still extending throughout his intestines and felt like it pried all the way into his stomach. Cameron started to gag behind the muzzle. 

“Pulling back,” Yamani spoke and Cameron could hear him even though he was gagging, “Did you get the footage in the lab?”

“We did,” the lab confirmed, “Bring the camera down and out and change the camera and we want to get the bottom of the man.”

Chapter 7

Sand. Sand was beneath him working into his wounds. Silence. The sound of silence. Blackness. The view of ebony. Stickiness and sand surrounded his hips and he felt someone with the same gentle soft hands wrap a soft blanket around him. Human hands. These hands were not alien. Smaller arms wrapped around his shoulders hugging him and he felt himself being lifted up and he was placed on a gurney. The strange feeling of the stargate, The stargate! He was going back to Earth! He was going home! 

The familiar static as they came through and he knew he must be at Stargate HeadQuarters. Hands kept touching him, patting his arms, and squeezing his hand. However, he had no idea who was touching him but he was feeling safer now that he was sure he was back on Earth

Chapter 8

Footsteps. Whisperings. Beeps. Hospital machinery. His fingers moved across soft cotton sheets.

“Cameron!” Samantha Carter’s excited voice pleased his ears even though he flinched away from it when he first heard it.

His fingers reached up and touched bandages wrapped around his eyes.

“Vala and I have been using the Tok’ra healing devices when we can to help you heal,” Samantha explained, “But you are safe, Cam. You are back on Earth. They burned your eyes with some kind of light weapon. We healed your face but you had surgery on your eyes. Once they heal, your vision will be 20/20 again. There are some broken ribs healing, cracked jaw, removed hearing deprivation devices from both of your ears, You had a concussion, chunks of flesh out all over your legs, an infection from the rusty chains you were held with, and you are still recovering from a perforated colon.”

“Cam?” Sam asked again as his hands continued to feel the bandaged areas of his body and he still seemed unable to speak,

Vala entered the room and he thought he heard her say his name. 

“Get Dr. Lam,” Sam told Vala.

“Colonel Mitchell,” Dr. Carolyn Lam spoke to him as she came in, “We are so glad you seem to be back with us. Can you tell us how you are feeling?”

Cameron very loosely laid his right arm against his stomach and leaned back in bed.  
“You are back at Stargate Headquarters, Colonel,” Carolyn Lam spoke, “You can talk to us now. Samantha Carter and yourself were rescued and you have been in my medical area for a few days now unconscious. But you can speak to us. It is okay to speak, sir. We realize some of the horrible things you must have been through by looking at your injuries. If you tell us, we would have even a better idea.”

Cameron remained silent.

“I’m going to order a food tray to be brought,” Dr. Lam informed Sam, “Maybe that will bring him out of this.”

Once Dr. Lam had exited the room, Samantha Carter stood up from her chair she had been sitting in.

“Cam, I know you went through all of this because you thought you were doing it to keep me safe, I appreciate it.”

Cameron felt like a black pit of emotion. Everyone was trying to speak to him and their voices were almost audible but he questioned their existence. Was he really back on Earth? His memory seemed to tell him that he had been rescued as well as Sam. That beautiful voice he heard...wasn’t it Sam? Didn’t he also hear Vala? Then didn’t he hear Dr. Lam? Wouldn’t that mean he was back at Headquarters?

Warm soft arms suddenly enveloped him and he allowed himself to fall into them. Samantha Carter. Light flowery smell of her perfume overtook him as he allowed himself to be hugged by her. It felt like Carter and it smelled like Carter. Cameron brought his arms up a little and put them on her back, carefully returning the hug.

“It’s okay,” Samantha assured him, “It’s me. It’s really me. You can hug me back, Cam.”

Samantha allowed Cameron to pull her closer. His hand reached out and touched her face and hair. 

Leaning towards her, she let his head lay against her shoulder and she started to stroke his hair. Cameron then sat up and they embraced each other.

“Sam,” he finally whispered and she heard him whisper her name. The silence was gone.

“You’re home,” she assured him, “You’re going to be fine.”


End file.
